Revealing
by Bookwormefm
Summary: Morgause and Morgana burst into the throne room where King Arthur, Merlin, and the knights are having a discussion, and Merlin ends up revealing a secret. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN  But I so wish I did!


**A/N: This is going to suck, I know it will, but what do I care? Positive feed back would be nice. Thx!**

King Arthur, Merlin, and the knights (Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, and Sir Elyan), were in the throne room discussing ways to find the druids and convince them to reveal the location of Morgana and Morgause, when the doors to the throne room burst open and said witches strode in.

Morgana's eyes flashed gold, and suddenly the seven men were forced to their knees, and bound with magical chains. "Now, sister," Morgause said, her eyes flashing triumphantly, "You said you had your suspicions that one of these… _fine_ gentlemen were Emrys?"

Morgana nodded. Arthur suddenly butted into their conversation. "Excuse me?" Both witches looked taken aback. "If you're going to kill me, can I at least know how this… _Emrys_ character plays into all of this?"

Morgause stepped forward. "The druids know of a prophecy. This prophecy includes the once and future king, who is you, and Emrys. Emrys is a warlock. He is the most powerful warlock in the land. You and Emrys are supposed to unite the lands of Albion and let magic run free. With Emrys on our side, we will rule Camelot, without you."

Both Morgause and Morgana smirked. "You have no right to the throne!" Arthur shouted, though he knew it he was wrong.

Morgana sighed, slightly exasperated. "Oh, Arthur, haven't you learned? _I_ do! I'm your sister, and Uther was my father. I have every right to the throne."

"Now, sister, use the training I have given you, and release Emrys."

"_Líesing__," _Morgana muttered. Her eyes flashed gold, and with an almighty clank, Merlin's chains broke, and fell to the ground, disintegrating into ash.

Merlin smiled jauntily. "Thanks, Morgana! I would have done it myself, but I wanted to see what happened."

Morgause stepped forward. "You are no Emrys. Morgana must have done the spell wrong."

Merlin only shook his head, aware of all the knights gaping at him. "Oh, she did it correctly. I _do_ understand magic. And, I'm pretty sure I know more about it then you ever will."

Morgause sneered. "I don't know what you're playing at servant, but we're looking for Emrys."

"I'll help you!" Merlin shouted gleefully, "He's right…. here!" Merlin pointed at himself.

"Lies!" Morgana shouted.

"You want proof? I'll tell you about things I've done." Morgause narrowed her eyes. Merlin continued, "I killed Nimueh. I trapped Sigan's soul in his crystal. I am a Dragon Lord, the power passed on from my father when he died, and I now have control of Kilgarrah, the Great Dragon. I have mastered the magic of the sidhe and the power of life and death. I have taken council with the Fisher King, survived the Crystal Cave, and seen Avalon. I am the one the druids call Emrys."

"Show me your power, _Emrys._ If your _r__í__ce _is more powerful then mine, or Morgana's, then you truly are Emrys. If not, the consequences will be high."

Merlin raised his eyebrows expectantly. Morgause raised her hands. The blue _r__í__ce _floated about 4 inches above her hands. "The closer the _r__í__ce _is to your hands, the more powerful you are."

Morgana's _r__í__ce _larger than Morgause's, about two and a half inches from her hands. The witches sneered at Merlin, as he raised his hands. His eyes flashed gold, and his _r__í__ce _appeared. It was touching his hands.

The two sorceress gaped at Merlin. The knights were staring between the three, utterly confused. "So it's true…" Morgause's eyes were wide.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I tried to tell you that two minutes ago."

"Join us, Emrys," Morgause whispered, "You have the ultimate power. Use it to claim a place in this land. Help us rid Camelot of Arthur, and other's who do not understand the ways of magic."

Merlin was silent for a moment. "As tempting as that sounds, I prefer to fight for the person the prophecies say I'm supposed to fight for. Arthur is my destiny. I fight for Arthur."

From the look on Arthur's face it was obvious that he was as shocked as anyone that Merlin was so loyal to him, even though his father had killed so many like Merlin.

"I do not kill in cold blood," Merlin said, "But killing you wouldn't be in cold blood. It would be to protect my king."

Merlin raised his hands, but Morgause's eyes flashed gold, and both she and Morgana were gone in a whirl of wind.

Once they were gone, Merlin suddenly hunched down, and staggered over to the wall. Merlin leaned against the wall for support, breathing heavily.

The knights were still staring at Merlin, and when Merlin saw them, still on the floor, and bound by chains, he said, "Oh. Well, I'll suppose I'll have to…" His eyes flashed gold, and the chains disintegrated.

Lancelot and Gwaine rushed towards Merlin as his eyes rolled up in his head, and he collapsed.

Arthur was still staring at Merlin. Merlin was a sorcerer. The almighty Emrys. He should have him executed. But he wouldn't. Merlin was a friend, and had saved his life numerous times. He owed Merlin a debt that he could never repay.

As Percival and Elyan ran over to Lancelot and Gwaine, to help carry Merlin to Gaius, Arthur stepped forward to help, then backed away. It was too overwhelming. The truth. Some say, 'Honesty is the best policy'. But is it? Arthur was lost. But he knew what he would do.

**A/N: It sucks, I know, and a lot of that was somewhat made up. Whatever. Hope you liked! REVIEW.**

**Bookwormefm**


End file.
